Scenes From a Long, Long Distance Relationship
by Vattenmelon
Summary: Sure is one heck of a long-distance relationship, what with them living in different galaxies and what-not. Two-chapter piece of S/J fluff. Totally and utterly pointless.
1. Jack

Jack was anxiously tapping his desk with a pen, looking at the clock on the wall every three second. _How can one minute feel so incredibly long?_ he wondered. The frequency of the tapping increased. Jack was now permanently staring at the clock on the wall. _COME ON!!_

The minute hand stood straight up, and Jack immediately turned his attention to his computer screen. Nothing. OK, so he knew that it would take a few second for any potential e-mails to appear, considering they were sent from another _galaxy_ and all, but _come on!!_ After three minutes of staring at the screen, Jack picked up the phone. 'Gate room, Sergeant Siler speaking,' the reply came.

'Has Atlantis checked in yet?' Jack asked immediately.

'Yes, Sir, they just checked in two minutes ago,' Siler replied.

'Great, thanks,' Jack replied sarcastically and threw the phone down before Siler could reply.

Jack didn't get home until late. Very late. In order to distract himself, he had decided a healthy (even though the doctors would probably contest that) amount of overtime was needed in order to catch up on some paperwork. He took a beer out of the fridge and plopped down on the sofa, turning on the TV.

He awoke in much the same position several hours later, from the sound of someone knocking on his door. Reaching for the remote, he turned off the TV. _No hangover, at least…_ he thought to himself, as he sleepily walked over and opened the door, revealing a Lieutenant with a clipboard and a small package. 'General O'Neill?' she asked as she saluted him.

'Yes, what do you want, Lieutenant,' Jack replied, sloppily saluting back.

'Sir, special delivery from the Cheyenne Mountain,' the Lieutenant said, giving Jack the package and the clipboard. 'If you could just sign please, Sir.' Jack signed for the package, and absentmindedly dismissed the Lieutenant, more focused on the package, which had his name on it, and written in the handwriting on none other than Sam. As he closed the door, Jack ripped open the package, revealing a letter, a DVD and another envelope, which said 'Do not open.' He unfolded the letter and started reading.

_Dear Jack,_

_Thought I'd try something different, and check out how well the US Postal Service works between galaxies. Not that this package will ever go outside the workings of MPSA, but that's beside the point. Watch the DVD._

_Love,_

_Sam_

Jack put on the DVD, which turned out to be what he had been waiting for yesterday. Another one of the by now endless video messages that he and Sam used to communicate between each other. A video lasted quite a bit longer this time around, clocking in at nearly an hour. A lot had apparently been going on in Atlantis, and while Jack had read all of Sam's reports on the various matters, she always liked providing a more personal touch with the video messages. Then, of course, there was the matter of the more… personal. Things that the US Air Force and the IOA didn't need to read in their reports.

At the end of the DVD, Sam said 'You can open the envelope that says "Do not open" now. I love you, Jack,' and the screen went blank. Jack reached over to the envelope, and carefully, as if it were sacred, opened it. Inside he found a single item; a picture of Sam standing on one of the piers of Atlantis, with the city towering in the background. She was smiling with the special smile only reserved for Jack. Jack smiled back at the picture. _I just found myself a new picture for my desk_, he thought to himself, as he continued smiling at the photograph.


	2. Sam

**A/N: I couldn't keep myself from writing a follow-up! Sure, it's over two months late, but better late than never, eh?**

As the wormhole shut down behind her, the young Lieutenant looked around in amazement. She had been to Hawaii once, and she had thought that was the most otherworldly experience she would ever have. Now, she was standing in the 'gate room' (whatever that was) in a city millions of years old, in another _galaxy_. Or so she had been told. The last two days had been a blur more than anything else, and what little idea she had of what was going on was lost when she had been told to step through a vertical puddle of water only to emerge, dry, at some large hall she had never seen before. She had been told she was between galaxies, but she was not sure what to believe any more.

As her eyes came to rest on the large staircase in front of the large circular... thingy… an Air Force Lieutenant Colonel came rushing down the steps. 'Lieutenant,' he said. 'I was told you were sent by General O'Neill?'

Not really concentrating on the Colonel, the Lieutenant answer 'yes. I was told to give this to a Colonel Carter,' as she handed the Colonel a brown envelope.

'Thank you, Lieutenant,' the Colonel said, and began to walk away, before stopping and asking: 'are you alright, Lieutenant?'

'Where are we?' the Lieutenant asked.

'Ah… um, Doctor McKay here will explain,' the Colonel said as he grabbed hold of a passing man, who confusedly asked 'what? What are you doing, John?'

---

'Come in,' Sam said.

'Colonel, this came for you, special delivery.'

'Special delivery, John?' Sam asked.

'Yes. From General O'Neill, I believe,' John answered as he gave the envelope to Sam and quietly inched towards the door.

'Oh… thank you, John,' Sam said, and John nodded, as he slipped out the door. Sam turned the envelope over in her hands a few times, before carefully opening it. Inside there was a letter, another envelope (marked 'Do not open') and a DVD. Sam looked over the brief letter:

_Dear Sam,_

_Watch the DVD._

_Love you,_

_Jack_

Sam let out a short laugh. She popped the DVD into her DVD player, and another one of Jacks video messages appeared on screen. At the end of it, Jack paused, before saying 'You can open the envelope that says "Do not open" now. I love you, Sam,' but instead of the screen going blank, it was filled with Jack trying to turn the recorder off. 'God damn it, where's the stupid… oh for the love of, I can blow up a Goa'uld mothership, but a damn DVD recorder… I swear to God, I'm…' as the screen went blank. Sam smiled.

The not-so-surprising content of the envelope was a picture. It was of Jack and Sam, standing in front of a DHD, off-world. She was still a Captain, he still a Colonel. 'Wow, that must've been ages ago…' Sam thought said to herself as she tried to remember what planet the picture was taken on. After a minute, she gave up, and placed the picture on her nightstand, next to her bed.

---

That night, as Sam lay down to go to bed, she looked over at the picture. 'I love you, Jack,' she said, as she touched the picture.


End file.
